jppjournalsfandomcom-20200215-history
1901 Vertebrate Paleontology Reference List
1891 1892 1893 1894 1895 1896 1897 1898 1899 1900 1902 1903 1904 1905 1906 1907 1908 1909 1910 1911 ---- - A-56= 1. (1901) - Bericht über die Fortsetzung der Untersuchungen an den fossilen Zahnwalen aus dem Boldérien von Antwerpen im Musée royal d'histoire naturelle de Belgique in Brüssel. Verh. geol. Reichsanst. Vienna, 1901 316-317. ---- '2. (1901) - Les dauphins longirostres du Boldérien (Miocène supérieur) des environs d'Anvers. I. ''Mém. Mus. Hist. nat. Belgique, I (3) 1-95, figs. 1-17, pls. I-X. ---- '3. (1901) - Über die Hautbepanzerung fossiler Zahnwale. ''Beitr. Pal. Geol. Oesterr.-Ung., XIII 297-317, figs., pls. XX, XXI. ---- '4. Adelung, N. (1901) - Über den jüngsten Fund einer Mammutleiche in Ostsibirien. ''Globus, LXXX 85-87. ---- '5. Adloff, P. (1901) - Noch Einiges zur Frage nach der Beurtheilung uberzähliger Zähne nebst Bemerkungen über die regressiven Entwickelungsvorgänge im Zahnsystem der Säugethiere. ''Deutsche Monatsschr. Zahnheilk, XIX 419-426. ---- '6. Adloff, P. (1901) - Ueberzählige Zähne und ihre Bedeutung. ''Deutsche Monatsschr. Zahnheilk., XIX 219-226. ---- '7. Adloff, P. (1901) - Zur Entwickelungsgeschichte des Zahnsystems von Sus scrofa domest. ''Anat. Anz., XIX 481-490, 6 text-figs. ---- '8. Ageenko, V. 1901. Les éléphants fossiles. ''Nauch. Obozr., VIII (7) 41-46. (in Russian) ---- '9. Alezais, H. (1901) - Étude anatomique du cobaye (''Cavia cobaye). Jour. Anat. Physiol. Paris, XXXVII 102-126, 270-290, figs. 23-42. ---- '10. Allen, Glover M. (1901) - The Louisiana deer. ''Amer. Naturalist, XXXV 449-454. ---- '11. Allen, Henry Attwool (1901) - Catalogue of types and figured specimens from British Pliocene and Pleistocene strata preserved in the Museum of Practical Geology, London. ''Summ. Prog. geol. Surv. Gt. Britain, Append A 182-195. ---- '12. Allen, J.A. (1901) - A preliminary study of the North American opossums of the genus ''Didelphis. Bull. Amer. Mus. Nat. Hist., XIV 149-188, pls. xxii-xxv. ---- '13. Allen, J.A. (1901) - Note on the generic names Didelphis and Philander. ''Bull. Amer. Mus. Nat. Hist., XIII 185-190. ---- '14. Allen, J.A. (1901) - The generic names of the Mephitinae. ''Bull. Amer. Mus. Nat. Hist., XIV 325-334. ---- '15. Allen, J.A. (1901) - The musk-oxen of arctic America and Greenland. ''Bull. Amer. Mus. Nat. Hist., XIV 69-86, pls. xii-xvii, 7 text-figs. ---- '16. Amalitsky, Vladimir Prokhorovic (1901) - Die Entdeckung riesiger Reptilien in den permischen Ablagerungen Russlands. - ''Umshau, V 485-489, 7 figs. '' - Nature'', (London), LXIV, 239 (Abstract). ---- '17. Amalitsky, Vladimir Prokhorovic (1901) - Raskopki drevnikh pozvonochnykh zhivotnykh na sieverie Rossii. ''Mir Bozhi, 1901 (1) 71-82. ---- '18. Amalitsky, Vladimir Prokhorovic (1901) - Raskopki gigantskikh iashcherov na sieverie Rossii. Reziume doklada, chitan. v godichn. zasied. I. Moskovsk. '' - Obshch. Ispyt. Prirody 3 okt. 1901 g. Russkiia viedomosti 1901. '' - Slivemyi’ KraI'', no. 305. '' - Permskifa gubernskiia vibdornosti'', no. 275. '' - Moskovsk''. Vi'ed., no. 292. ---- '19. Amalitsky, Vladimir Prokhorovic (1901) - Sur la découverte, dans les dépôts permiens supérieurs du nord de la Russie, d'une flore glossoptérienne et de reptiles ''Pareiasaurus et Dicynodon. '' - C. R. Acad. Sci. Paris'', CXXXII 591-593. '' - Bull. Soc. geol. France'', (4) I, 251, (Abstract). ---- '20. Amalitsky, Vladimir Prokhorovic (1901) - Sur quelques reptiles nouveaux, trouvés dans les dépôts permiens de la Dvine du Nord. ''Dnevnik S"iezda russ. Estest. Vrach., St. Petersburg XI 380. ---- '21. (1901) - L'âge des formations sédimentaires de Patagonie. '' - Anales de la Sociedad Científica Argentina, 51:20-39. '' - Anales de la Sociedad Científica Argentina'', 51:65-91. '' - Anales de la Sociedad Cientifica Argentina'', 52:189-197. ---- '22. (1901) - Notices préliminaires sur des ongulés nouveaux des terrains crétacés de Patagonie. ''- Bol. Acad. Cien. Córdoba, XVI 349-426. ''- Ameghino Obras'', XIII, 92-203. ---- '23. Ami, H.M. (1901) - Knoydart formation of Nova Scotia. ''Bull. Geol. Soc. Amer., XII 301-312, 1 text-fig. ---- '24. Ami, H.M. (1901) - List of fossils to accompany report by Dr. R. W. Ells on the city of Ottawa map. ''Rep. Geol. Surv. Canada, for 1899 XII G, 51-77. ---- '25. Ami, H.M. (1901) - On a new ostracoderm (Euphanerops longoevus) from the Upper Devonian of Scaumenac Bay, Province of Quebec, Canada. ''Ottawa Naturalist, XV 174. ---- '26. Ami, H.M. (1901) - Palaeontological note. ''Canad. Rec. Sci., VIII 331-332. ---- '27. Ammon, Ludwig von (1901) - Ueber das Vorkommen von "Steinschrauben" (Daemonhelix) in der oligocanen Molasse Oberbayerns. ''Geogn. Jahresh., XIII, 55-69, 6 figs., pl. 1 (1900). ---- '28. Ammon, Ludwig von (1901) - Ueber eine Tiefbohrung durch den Buntsandstein und die Zechsteinschichten bei Mellrichstadt an der Rhon. ''Geogn. Jahresh., XIII, 149-193, 12 figs. (1900). ---- '29. Anderson, Richard John (1901) - The relationships of the premaxilla in bears. ''Rep. Brit. Assoc. Adv. Sci., 71st Meet., Glasgow. 681-682. ---- '30. Andersson, John Gunnar (1901) - Nyare litteratur om Beeren Eilands geologi. ''Förhandl. geol. Fören. Stockholm, XXIII 219-230. ---- '31. Andreae, A. (1901) - Abstract of F. A. Lucas: Characters and relations of Gallinuloides, a fossil gallinaceous bird from the Green River shales of Wyoming. (Lucas, F. A., 1900 B.). ''Neues Jahrb. Min. Geol. Pal., 1901 Ref., 474. ---- '32. Andreae, A. (1901) - Abstracts of papers by Alban Stewart (Stewart, A., 1898 B; 1898 C; 1898 D). ''Neues Jahrb. Min. Geol. Pal., 1901 Ref., 308-309. ---- '33. Andreae, A. (1901) - Review of R. H. Traquair: Report on fossil fishes collected by the Geological Survey of Scotland in the Silurian rocks of the south of Scot land. (Traquair, R. H., 1899 A.). ''Neues Jahrb. Min. Geol. Pal., 1901 Ref., 505-508, 4 figs. ---- '34. Andreae, Achilles (1901) - Das Aepyornis-Ei im Römer-Museum in Hildesheim. ''Neues Jahrb. Min. Geol. Pal., 1901 1 304. ---- '35. Andreae, Achilles (1901) - ''Thiere der Vorwelt. Reconstructionen vorweltlicher Thiere entworfen von Gustav Keller in München, mit Erläuterungen von Professor Dr. Andreae in Hildesheim. Cassel. 34 pp. ---- '36. Andrews, Charles William (1901) - A new name for an ungulate. ''Nature, (London) LXIV 577. ---- '37. Andrews, Charles William (1901) - ''Bradytherium amended to Barytherium. Geol. Mag. VIII (4) 528. ---- '38. Andrews, Charles William (1901) - Preliminary note on some recently discovered extinct vertebrates from Egypt. '' - Geol. Mag., VIII (4) 400-409, 436-444, 8 figs. - Abstract, Nature, (London), LXIV, 582 (1901). ---- '39. Angelis D'Ossat, Gioacchino de (1901) - Rinvenimento d1 ossa fosslli presso la stazlone femoviaria d1 Fara Sabina. ''Boll. Soc. geol. itaI., XX, 445-446. ---- '40. Anonymous (1901) - ''Aepyornis egg sold. Mus. Jour., (London) I 335-336 (1901-02). ---- '41. Anonymous (1901) - Annual report for 1900-01. ''Rep. Leeds philos. lit. Soc., LXXXI 40 pp. ---- '42. Anonymous (1901) - Bericht über die in Verbindung mit der allgemeinen Versammlung in Halle a. S. ausgeführten geologischen Excursionen. ''Zeitschr. deutsch. geol. Ges., LIII Verh. 66-89. ---- '43. Anonymous (1901) - Esquisse géologique du nord de la France. Âge quaternaire. Terrain pleistocène (terrain diluvien, paléolithique, quaternaire). ''Ann. Soc. géol. Nord, XXX 257-335. ---- '44. Anonymous (1901) - Geological explorations near Athens. ''Amer. Geologist, XXVIII 309-310. ---- '45. Anonymous (1901) - Légende de la carte géologique de la Belgique à l'échelle du 40000edressée par ordre du Gouvernement. Édition de mars 1900. ''Ann. Soc. géol. Belgique, XXVIII, Bull.. 105-133, pl., tabs. (1900-08). ---- '46. Anonymous (1901) - Nakhodka iskopaemykh koste. ''Zhivopisnaia Rossiia, St. Petersburg I (31) 281. ---- '47. Anonymous (1901) - ''Nakhodka koste mamonta v imienii A. V. Mikhieeva bliz Shchigrov, Kursk. gub., pri kopanii kolodtsa, na glubinie 5 sazh. Moskovsk. Vied. 1901 (113) . ---- '48. Anonymous (1901) - Nakhodka mamonta (tsielny trup) na beregu riek. Berezovki, vpadaiushche v r. Kolymu s pravo storony, v 100 v. nizhe g. Sredne-Kolymska. ''Pravit. Viestnik, 1901 (128) . ---- '49. Anonymous (1901) - Nakhodka mamonta v Kubansko obl. (okolo stanitsy Bzhedukhovsko v beregu r. Pshisha). (Gosudarstvennoe) Russkoe geograficheskoe obschchestvo. Kavkazski otdiel, '' Izviestiia, XIV (2) 102-103. ---- '50. Anonymous (1901) - Nakhodka mamonta v Obsko gubie. ''Pravit. Viestnik, 1901 (233) . ---- '51. Anonymous (1901) - Nakhodka mamonta v ovragakh s. Selishcha, Kanevsk. u., Kievsk. gub. ''Pravit. Viestnik, 1901 (154) . ---- '52. Anonymous (1901) - Nakhodka mamonta v ovragkh s. Selishcha, Kanevsk. u. Kievsk. gub. ''Moskovsk. Vied., 1901 (187) . ---- '53. Anonymous (1901) - Shark teeth found near London. ''Nature, (London) LXIV 523. ---- '54. Anonymous (1901) - Wooden replica of Cervus megaceros ruffii antler. ''Niederlausitz. Mitt., VI 259. ---- '55. Anthony, Raoul (1901) - Notes sur la morphogénie du sternum chez les mammifères à propos l'étude de Paterson sur le développement de cet os. ''Bull. Mém. Soc. Anthrop. Paris, II (5) 19-43, figs. 1-15. ---- '56. Arcelin, Adrien (1901) - La vallée inférieure de la Saône à l'époque quaternaire. ''Bull. Soc. Sci. nat. Saône-et-Loire, XXVII 166-203. ---- - B-61= '1. B.F. (1901) - O puvodu plazov a ptékuv. Ziva. ''Casopis p'rirodnick’y. Prague, XI, 132-134. ---- '2. B.R. (1901) - Zamiechatel'noe paleontologicheskoe otkrytie (raskopki prof. Amalitskago). ''Novosti, 1901 (5) . ---- '3. Ball, John (1901) - Kharga Oasis: its topography and geology. ''Geol. Surv. Rep. Egypt, 1899 2 116 pp., 19 pls. ---- '4. Bardeleben, K. (1901) - Skelettsystem (ausser Schädel und Visceralskelett). ''Anat. Hefte, Ergebn., x 1-114. ---- '5. Barron, T. & Hume, W.F. (1901) - Notes on the geology of the eastern desert of Egypt. ''Geol. Mag., VIII (4) 154-161. ---- '6. Barron, T. & Hume, W.F. (1901) - Notes sur la géologie du désert oriental de l'Egypte. ''C.R. Congr. geol. internat., France VIII 867-899, 4 figs., pls. XX,XXI (1900). ---- '7. Bassani, Francesco (1901) - Il Notidanus griseus Cuvier nel Pliocene della Basilicata e di altre regione italiane e straniere. ''Rend. Accad. Sci. fis. mat. Naples, VII (3) 175-180, fig. ---- '8. Bassani, Francesco (1901) - Nuove osservazioni paleontologiche sul bacine stampiano di Ales in Sardegna. ''Rend. Accad. Sci. fis mat. Naples, VII (3) 262-264. ---- '9. Bassani, Francesco (1901) - Su alcuni avanzi di pesci del Pliocene toscano. ''Monit. zool. Ital., XII 189-191. ---- '10. Bate, Dorothea M.A. (1901) - A short account of a bone cave in the Carboniferous limestone of the Wye Valley. ''Geol. Mag., VIII (4) 101-106, figs. 1-8. ---- '11. Bauer, Franz (1901) - Ichthyosaurus bambergensis spec. nov. Beschreibung einer neuen Ichthyosaurus-Art aus dem oberen Lias von Geisfeld, nebst einigen vergleichend-anatomischen Bemerkungen über den Schultergürtel. ''Ber. naturforsch. Ges. Bamberg, XVIII 1-56, pls. I, II. ---- '12. Beadnell, Hugh John Llewellyn (1901) - Dakhla oasis: its topography and geology. ''Geol. Surv. Rep. Egypt, 1899 (4) 107 pp., 9 pls. ---- '13. Beadnell, Hugh John Llewellyn (1901) - Découvertes géologiques récentes dans la Vallée du Nil et le désert libyen. ''C.R. Congr. géol. internat., Paris VIII 839-866, 6 figs., pl. XIX (1900). ---- '14. Beadnell, Hugh John Llewellyn (1901) - Farafra oasis: its topography and geology. ''Geol. Surv. Rep. Egypt, 1899 (3) 39 pp., 8 pls. ---- '15. Beadnell, Hugh John Llewellyn (1901) - The Fayûm depression: A preliminary notice of the geology of a district in Egypt containing a new Palaeogene vertebrate fauna. ''Geol. Mag., VIII (4) 540-546. ---- '16. Beard, J. Carter (1901) - Something about ancient American saurians. ''Scient. Amer., LXXXV 267, one figure. ---- '17. Beard, J. Carter (1901) - Three characteristic types of American dinosaurs. ''Scient. Amer., LXXXIV 184-185, one figure. ---- '18. Beasley, Henry Charles (1901) - Notes on type specimen of Cheirotherium herculis. ''Proc. Liverpool geol. Soc., IX 81, pl. V. ---- '19. Beddard, Frank Evers (1901) - ''A book of whales. 8vo., i-xv+1-320 pages, 40 illustrations. ---- '20. Beddard, Frank Evers (1901) - Contribution towards a knowledge of the osteology of the pigmy whale (Neobaloena marginata). ''Trans. Zool. Soc. London, XVI 87-114, pls. vii-ix. ---- '21. Bensley, B. Arthur 1901. A theory of the origin and evolution of the Australian Marsupialia. Amer. Naturalist XXXV 245-269, pls. i-iii. ---- '''22. Bensley, B. Arthur (1901) - Are the Australian Marsupialia of opossum derivation. ''Science, (n.s.) XIII 431-433. ---- '23. Bensley, B. Arthur (1901) - On the question of an arboreal ancestry of the Marsupialia, and the inter-relationships of the mammalian subclasses. A review of certain phases of present and past opinion. ''Amer. Naturalist, XXXV 117-138, 2 text-figs. ---- '24. Bensley, Benjamin Arthur (1901) - A theory of the origin and evolution of the Australian Marsupialia. ''Amer. Natural., XXXV 245-269, pls. I-III. ---- '25. Best, Elsdon (1901) - Te Whanga-nui-a-Tara. Wellington in pre-Pakeha days. ''Jour. Polynesian Soc., X 107-165. ---- '26. Bestel, Ferdinand (1901) - Le Chesne, Étang de Bairon. ''Bull. Soc. Hist. nat. Ardennes, VIII 73-80. ---- '27. Blanckenhorn, Max (1901) - Neues zur Geologie und Paläontologie Aegyptens. III. Das Miocän. ''Zeitschr. deutsch. geol. Ges., LIII Aufs. 52-132, pls. II, III. ---- '28. Blanckenhorn, Max (1901) - Neues zur Geologie und Paläontologie Aegyptens. IV. Das Pliocän und Quartärzeitalter in Aegypten ausschliesslich des rothen Meergebietes. ''Zeitschr. deutsch. geol. Ges., LIII Aufs. 307-502, pls. XIV, XV. ---- '29. Blanford, W.T. (1901) - Direction of spirals in horns. ''Nature, LXIII 298. ---- '30. Blasius, Wilhelm (1901) - Die Vogelfauna in den diluvialen Ablagerungen der Rübeländer Höhlen. ''Jour. Ornith., XLIX 57-60. ---- '31. Bobrinski , A.A. (1901) - Novaia teoriia d-ra Snetenzaka o znachenii Avstralii v voprosie o vyrozhdenii chelovieka iz formy. ''Dnevnik S"iezda russ. Estest. Vrach., St. Petersburg XI 416-418. ---- '32. Böckh, Johann (1901) - Directions-Bericht. ''Jahresber. ungar. Geol. Anst., 1898 5-30. ---- '33. Bofill y Poch, Arturo (1901) - Informe sobre el descubierto de un gran vertebrado, el Mastodon angustidens en la mina de lignito de Estavar (Cerdaña). ''Bol. Acad. Cienc. Artes Barcelona, II (3) 31-36, (1901-08). ---- '34. Bogachëv, Vladimir V. (1901) - Traces de deuxième étage méditerranéen près de Novotcherkassk. ''Izvest. geol. Kom., (U.S.S.R.) XX 219-232, fig.(in Russian with French). ---- '35. Boistel, A. (1901) - Quelques coupes du Miocène de la Bresse dans l'Anse du Bas-Bugey. ''Bull. Soc. géol. France, I (4) 657-676. ---- '36. Bolton, Herbert (1901) - Ossiferous caves at Uphill. ''Report of the committee appointed for the purpose of excavating the ossiferous caves at Uphill, near LXXI 352 (1901). ---- '37. Bonarelli, Guido (1901) - Miscellanea di note geologiche e paleontologiche per l'anno 1900. VII. Un dente di Carcharodon mostruoso per condizione patologica. ''Boll. Soc. geol. Ital., XX 228-229, fig. ---- '38. Botti, Ulderigo (1901) - Sui molari di elefante. ''Boll. Soc. geol. Ital., XX 438-444. ---- '39. Boule, Marcellin & Villeneuve, L. de (1901) - Batrachians and reptiles in "The Cambridge Natural History". ''Nature, (London) LXIV 401-403, 2 figs. ---- '40. Boule, Marcellin & L. de Villeneuve (1901) - On the genera of Osteoglossidae. ''Ann. Mag. nat. Hist., VIII (7) 514-515. ---- '41. Boule, Marcellin (1901) - L'okapi. ''La Nature, XXIX (2) 588-590, 3 figs. ---- '42. Boule, Marcellin (1901) - Un fossile qui ressuscite. ''La Nature, XXIX (1) 388-389, 3 figs. ---- '43. Boulenger, G.A. (1901)- Diagnoses of new fishes discovered by Mr. W.L.S. Loat in the Nile. ''Ann. Mag. Nat. Hist., ser. 7,8: 444-446. ---- '44. Boulenger, G.A. (1901) - ''Les poissons du bassin du Congo. 8vo., I-LXII+1-532 pages, map, 25 pls. ---- '45. Boulenger, G.A. (1901) - Notes on the classification of teleostean fishes. I: On the Trachinidae and their allies. ''Ann. Mag. Nat. Hist., 7 261-271, 1 text-fig. ---- '46. Boulenger, G.A. (1901) - On the genera of Osteoglossidae. ''Ann. Mag. Nat. Hist., 7 514-515. ---- '47. Bourges, G. (1901) - A propos du Pithecanthropus erectus. ''Mém. Acad. Vaucluse, I (2) 125-142, 7 figs. ---- '48. Branner, John Casper (1901) - The oil-bearing shales of the coast of Brazil. ''Transactions of the American institute of mining engineers, New York XXX 537-554, 10 figs. ---- '49. Braus, H. (1901) - ''Die Muskeln und Nerven der Ceratodusflosse. Ein Beitrag zur vergleichenden Morphologie der freien Gliedmasse bei niederen Fischen und zur Archipterygiumtheorie. 137-300, 23 figs., pls. XXI-XXIX< - In: Richard Semon, Zoologische Forschungsreisen in Australien und dem malayischen Archipel. 4, Jena, 5 vols. '' - Denkschr. med.-naturwiss. Ges. Jena'', IV (1893-1913); V (1894-97); VI (1). ---- '50. Braus, H. (1901) - Über neuere Funde versteinerter Gliedmassenknorpel und - muskeln von Selachiern. ''Verh. phys.-med. Ges. Würzburg., (n. s.) XXXIV 177-192, 8 figs. ---- '51. Breuil, H. & Dubalen, P. (1901) - Fouilles d'un abri à Sorden en 1900. ''Rev. anthropol., XI 251-268, figs. 73-98. ---- '52. Broom, Robert (1901) - On ''Ictidosuchus primaevus. Trans. S. African philos. Soc., XI (3) 177-184, pls. XXVI, XXVII. ---- '53. Broom, Robert (1901) - On the ossification of the vertebrae in the wombat and other marsupials. ''Proc. Linn. Soc. N. S. Wales, XXV 735-739, pl. xlix. ---- '54. Broom, Robert (1901) - On the structure and affinities of ''Udenodon. Proc. zool. Soc. London, 1901 (2) 162-190, 2 figs., pls. XVI-XVIII. ---- '55. Broom, Robert (1901) - On the structure of the palate in Dicynodon and its allies. ''Trans. S. African philos. Soc., XI (3) 169-176, pl. XXV. ---- '56. Brown, Arthur Erwin (1901) - On some points in the phylogeny of the Primates. ''Proc. Acad. Nat. Sci. Phila., LIII 119-125. ---- '57. Bruyère, Henri (1901) - Le ''Ceratodus. La Nature, XXIX 89-91, 1 text-fig. ---- '58. Bugnion, E. (1901) - L'articulation de l'epaule chez les animaux et chez l'homme. ''C. R. Assoc. Anatomistes, Lyons, III 93-104, figs. 1, 2. ---- '59. Bullen, Robert Ashington (1901) - Eolithic implements. ''Jour. Victoria Inst., XXXI 191-219, pls. I-VII. ---- '60. Burckhardt, Carl Rudolf (1901) - Das Gehirn zweier subfossiler Riesenlemuren aus Madagascar. ''Anat. Anz., XX 229-237, 2 figs. ---- '61. Buxtorf, August (1901) - Geologie der Umgebung von Gelterkinden im Basler Tafeljura. ''Beitr. geol. Karte Schweiz, XLI ix + 106 pp., 2 figs., 2 pls., map. ---- - C-25= '1. Calvin, Samuel (1901) - Geology of Page County (Iowa). ''Iowa Geol. Surv., XI 399-460, with map. ---- '2. Capellini, G. (1901) - "Balenottera miocenica del Monte Titano Repubblica di S. Marino". ''Memorie della Regia Accademia delle Scienze all'Istituto di Bologna, 5:237-260. ---- '3. Capitan, Louis (1901) - La polydactylie et son interpretation. ''La Nature, No. 1465 51-54. ---- '4. Capitan, Louis & Breuil, H. (1901) Reproductions de dessins paléolitiques gravées sur les parois de la grotte des Combarelles. ''C. R. Acad. Sci. Paris, CXXXI 1038-1043, 4 text-figs. ---- '5. Capitan, Louis (1901) - Les alluvions quaternaires autour de Paris. Géologie, paléontologie, industrie. Étude critique. ''Rev. anthropol., XI 337-350. ---- '6. Capon, Jacques (1901) - Compte-rendu des travaux de la Société pendant l'année 1900. ''Bull. Soc. Amis Sci. nat. Rouen, XXXVI 297-313 (1900). ---- '7. Cartailhac, Émile (1901) - Le mammouth de Foix. ''Rev. Pyrénées, XIII 84-86. ---- '8. Case, E.C. (1901) - Eocene reptiles of Maryland. ''Maryland Geol. Surv. Eocene, volume 95-98, pls. x, xi. ---- '9. Chantre, Ernest (1901) - L'homme préglaciaire ou chelléen dans le bassin du Rhone. ''Bull. Soc. Anthrop. Biol. Lyon, XIX 129-141 (1900). ---- '10. Chantre, Ernest (1901) - Paléontologie humaine. L'homme quaternaire dans le bassin du Rhône. Étude géologique et anthropologique. ''Ann. Univ. Lyon, (n. s. 1, Sci., Méd.) fasc. 4. 189 pp., 74 figs. ---- '11. Chetyrkin, I.D. (1901) - Ueber ein Mammuthknochen-Fundort im Kreise Koselsk, Gouv. Kaluga. Mit Bemerkungen von N. Krischtafowitsch. ''Ezheg. Geol. Mineral. Rossii, IV 173-176. ---- '12. Choffat, Paul (1901) - Le progrès de la connaissance du Crétacique supérieur du Portugal. ''C. R. Congr. geol. internat., France VIII 756-773 (1900). ---- '13. Choffat, Paul (1901) - Notice préliminaire sur la limite entre le Jurassique et le Crétacique en Portugal. ''Bull. Soc. belge Géol., XV Mém., 111-140. ---- '14. Chomjakoff, M. (1901) - Zur Entwickelungsgeschichte des Schädels einiger Tagraubvögel. ''Anat. Anz., XIX 135-140, 3 text-figs. ---- '15. Clark, Hubert Lyman (1901) - The classification of birds. ''Auk, XVIII 370-381. ---- '16. Coleman, A.P. (1901) - Glacial and interglacial beds near Toronto. ''Jour. Geol., IX 285-310. ---- '17. Coleman, A.P. (1901) - Marine and fresh water beaches of Ontario. ''Bull. Geol. Soc. Amer., XII 129-146, 2 maps. ---- '18. Coleman, A.P. (1901) - Sea beaches of eastern Ontario. ''Rep. Bur. Mines, Toronto 1901 215-227, 2 pls. ---- '19. Comstock, Theo. B. (1901) - Memoir of Edward Waller Claypole (1835-1901). ''Bull. Geol. Soc. Amer., 13 487-496. ---- '20. Conwentz, Hugo (1901) - Geologisch-palaeontologische Sammlung. ''Amt. Ber. staat. Mus. Naturk. Vorgesch. Danzig, 1900 13-23. ---- '21. Corstorphine, George Stewart (1901) - List of additions to the Geological Department. ''Rep. S. African Mus., 1900 23. ---- '22. Cossmann, Maurice (1901) - Abstract of Lucas, F.A., 1900 D and of Wortman, J.L., 1899 A. ''Rev. crit. Paléozool., V 2. ---- '23. Cossmann, Maurice (1901) - Abstracts of papers by Osborn (Osborn, H.F., 1898 F, 1898 G, 1898 H, 1899 A, and 1900 I). ''Rev. crit. Paléozool., V 186-189. ---- '24. Cragin, F.W. (1901) - A study of some teleosts from the Russell substage of the Platte Cretaceous series. ''Colorado Coll. Stud., IX 25-38, pls. i-iii. ---- '25. Crook, C.V. (1901) - Abstract of Traquair, R.H., 1899 ''Proc. Colorado Sci. Soc., III 119-133. ---- - D-33= '1. Dahms, P. (1901) - Der Biber. ''Naturw. Wochenschr., XVI 249-257, 273-279. ---- '2. Dal Lago, Domenico (1901) - Fauna eocenica dei tufi basaltici di Grola in Cornedo (Vicentino). ''Riv. ital. Pal., VII 17-23. ---- '3. Dal Piaz, Giorgia (1901) - ''Alcuni resti di Squalodon Dell'Arenaria Miocenica di Belluno.Canavari, Mario. Palaeontographia Italica. Universitá di Pisa: Museo Geologico della R. Universitá di Pisa; 1901; pp. 303-314. ---- '4. Dal Piaz, Giorgia (1901) - ''Di Alcuna Resti di Cyrtodelphis Sulcatus. Canavari, Mario. Palaeontographia Italica. Universitá di Pisa: Museo Geologico della R. Universitá di Pisa; 1901; pp. 287-292. ---- '5. Dall, W.H. (1901) - Former land connections between Asia and North America. ''Science, (n.s.) XIII 307-308. ---- '6. Danek, Johann Joseph (1901) - Studien über die Permschichten Böhmens. I. II. III. Umgebung von Böhmisch Brod, Wlaschim und Lomnitz. ''Arch. naturwiss. Landesdurchforsch. Böhmen, XI (6) 1-48, 17 figs. ---- '7. Darton, Nelson H. (1901) - Preliminary description of the geology and water resources of the southern half of the Black Hills and adjoining regions in South Dakota and Wyoming. ''Rep. U. S. Geol. Surv., XXI 489-599, pls. lviii-cxii, text-figs. 272-299. ---- '8. Dawson, George M. (1901) - Summary report on the operations of the Geological Survey for the year 1900. ''Rep. Geol. Surv. Canad., XIV 1A-203A. ---- '9. de Angelis D'ossat, Gioacchino (1901) - Rinvenimento di ossa fossili presso la stazione ferroviaria di Fara Sabina. ''Boll. Soc. geol. ital., XX 445-446. ---- '10. de Gregorio, Antonio (1901) - A propos de l'article de M. Pontier sur les éléphants quaternaires. Naturaliste XV (2) 212. ---- '''11. de Grossouvre, Albert (1901) - Recherches sur la Craie supérieure. I. Stratigraphie générale. ''Mém. Carte géol. France, 2 vols.: i-vii, 1-559; 560-1013, 33 figs., 39. ---- '12. de Mortillet, Paul (1901) - Coup de poing chelléen du Vésinet. ''Bull. Mém. Soc. Anthrop. Paris, II (5) 403. ---- '13. de Munck, Émile (1901) - Le Quaternaire des plaines du Hainaut. ''Anthrop., (Paris) XII 135-139. ---- '14. de Stefano, Giuseppe (1901) - Alcuni pesci pliocenici di Calanna in Calabria. ''Boll. Soc. geol. ital., XX 552-562, pl. X. ---- '15. de Stefano, Giuseppe (1901) - Ancora sull'Elephas meridionalis Nesti ed il Rhinoceros merki Jaeg. nel Quaternario di Reggio-Calabria. ''Boll. Soc. geol. ital., XX 339-342, fig. ---- '16. de Stefano, Giuseppe (1901) - I fossile e la geologia di capo Milazzo in Sicilia. ''Atti Accad. gioenia Sci. nat. Catania, XIV (4) (10) 23 pp. ---- '17. de Stefano, Giuseppe (1901) - ''L'Elephas (Euelephas) antiquus Falc. in Calabria e la sua contemporaneità con l'Elephas meridionalis Nesti, l'Elephas primigenius Blum. ed il Rhinoceros mercki Jaeg. nel post-Pliocene dell'ltalia e dell'Estero. 4, Reggio di Calabria. 28 pp., pl. ---- '18. Dean, Bashford (1901) - Further notes on the relationships of the Arthrognathi. ''Mem. N. Y. Acad. Sci., II 110-123, text-figs. 11-18. ---- '19. Dean, Bashford (1901) - On the characters of Mylostoma Newberry. ''Mem. N. Y. Acad. Sci., II 101-109, pls. vii, viii, 8 text-figs. ---- '20. Dean, Bashford (1901) - On two new arthrodires from the Cleveland shale of Ohio. ''Mem. N. Y. Acad. Sci., II 87-100, pls. ii-vi, 2 text-figs. ---- '21. Delambre, L. (1901) - Notes géologiques. ''Bull. Soc. linn. Nord France, XV 275-278. ---- '22. Denckmann, August (1901) - Der geologische Bau des Kellerwaldes. ''Abh. preuss. geol. Landesanst., (n. s.) XXXIV 88 pp., 3 maps. ---- '23. Denker, Alfred (1901) - Zur Anatomie des Gehörorgans der Monotremata. ''Semon's "Zool. Forschungsr. in Austral.", III 635-662, pls. xxi, xxii, 2 text-figs. ---- '24. Depéret, Charles (1901) - Révision des formes européennes de la famille des hyracothéridés. ''Bull. Soc. géol. France, 4 199-225, pls. iv, v. ---- '25. Depéret, Charles & Carrière, G. (1901) - Sur un nouveau gisement de mammifères de l'Éocène moyen à Robiac, près Saint-Mamert (Gard). ''C. R. Acad. Sci. Paris, CXXXIII 616-618. ---- '26. Dessans (1901) - Quelques gites fossilifères du Carbonifèrien et du Famennien du Condroz. ''Ann. Soc. géol. Belgique, XXVIII Mém. 19-25 (1900-08). ---- '27. Dieseldorff, Arthur (1901) - ''Beiträge zur Kenntniss der Gesteine und Fossilien der Chathaminseln sowie einiger Gesteine und neuer Nephritfundorte Neu-Seelands. Diss., Marburg. 58 pp., 4 pls. ---- '28. Dollo, L. (1901) - Sur l'origine de la tortue luth (Dermochelys coriacea). '' - Bull. Soc. Sci. Linn., 1-26. '' - Bull. Soc. roy. sci. méd. et natu. de Bruxelles'', 1901 1-26. ---- '29. Douglass, Earl (1901) - Fossil Mammalia of the White River beds of Montana. ''Trans. Amer. Philos. Soc., 2 237-279, 1 map, pl. lx. ---- '30. Douglass, Earl (1901) - New species of Merycochoerus in Montana. Part II. ''Amer. Jour. Sci., 4 73-83, 5 text-figs. ---- '31. Douxami, Henri (1901) - Étude sur la vallée du Rhône aux environs de Bellegarde. ''Bull. Carte géol. France, XII (81) 1-22, figs. 1-3 (1900-02). ---- '32. Dubois, Eugène (1901) - Zur systematischen Stellung der ausgestorbenen Menschenaffen. ''Zool. Anz., XXIV 556-560. ---- '33. Dunstan, B. (1901) - Geology of the Dawson and Mackenzie rivers with special reference to the occurrence of anthracite coal. ''Publ. geol. Surv. Queensland, no. 155. 28 pp., pls., maps. ---- - E-8= '1. Eastman, Charles Rochester (1901) - On ''Campodus, Edestus, Helicoprion, Acanthodes, and other Permo-Carboniferous sharks. Science, new series, v. 14, p. 795.(Abstract). ---- '2. Eastman, Charles Rochester (1901) - Pisces (of Eocene of Maryland). ''Maryland Geol. Surv. Eocene., 98-115, pls. xii-xv. ---- '3. Eastman, Charles Rochester (1901) - Traquair's presidential address, Bradford, 1900. ''Amer. Naturalist, XXXV 327-329. ---- '4. Eimer, G.H. Theodor (1901) - ''Vergleichend-anatomisch-Physiologische Untersuchungen über das Skelett der W irbeltiere. 8vo., i-xi+1-263 pages, 66 text-figs. ---- '5. Elliot, Daniel G. (1901) - A synopsis of the mammals of North America and the adjacent seas. ''Field Columb. Mus. Zoöl, 2 i-xvi+1-522 pages, pls. i-lvi, 94 text-figs. ---- '6. Elliot, G.F. Scott (1901) - ''Malcolm Laurie, and J. Barclay Murdoch (eds). 1901. Fauna, flora and geology of the Clyde area. Glasgow (British association for the advancement of science). x + 567 pp., figs. ---- '7. Emery, C. (1901) - Hand- und Fusskelet von Echidna hystrix. ''Semon's Zool. Forschungsr. in Austral., III 663-676, 16 text-figs. ---- '8. Etheridge, Robert Jr. (1901) - Report for the year 1900. ''Rec. Austral. Mus., IV 145-174. ---- - F-35= '1. F.B. (1901) - O puvodu plazov a ptákuv. ''Ziva. Casopis prirodnický. Prague XI 132-134. ---- '2. F.G. (1901) - Nouveau mammouth. ''La Nature, XXIX (1) 407. ---- '3. Facciola, L. (1901) - Esame degli studii su lo sviluppo dei murenoidi e l'organizzazione dei leptocefali. ''Atti Soc. Nat. Modena, 4 41-85, pls. vi, vii. ---- '4. Farrington, Oliver Cummings (1901) - The mastodon in Chicago. ''Chicago Sunday Times-Herald, Jan. 6, 1901. . ---- '5. Féaux, Maurice (1901) - Le préhistorique par de Mortillet. ''Bull. Soc. hist. archéol. Périgord, XXVIII 264-265, 813-820. ---- '6. Fischer, Eugen (1901) - Bemerkungen über das Hinterhauptgelenk der Säuger. ''Anat. Anz., XIX 1-6, 2 text-figs. ---- '7. Fischer, Eugen (1901) - Das Primordialcranium von Talpa europoea. Ein Beitrag zur Morphologie des Säugetierschädels. ''Anat. Hefte, Arb., XVII 467-548, pls. xxvii-xxxiii, 2 text-figs. ---- '8. Fleischmann, Albert (1901) - ''Die Descendenztheorie. Leipzig. vii + 274 pp., 124 figs. ---- '9. Foley, Mary C. (1901) - Visit to the British Museum (Natural History), Cromwell Road. ''Proc. Geol. Assoc. London, XVII 117-118. ---- '10. Font y Sagué, Norbert (1901) - Cueva con brecha huesosa descubierta en Gracia (Barcelona). ''Bol. Soc. españ. Hist. nat., I 363. ---- '11. Font y Sagué, Norbert (1901) - Troballa geológica aprop de Can Muntaner. ''But. Inst. catalana Hist. nat., I 9-10. ---- '12. Forir, Gustave (1901) - Bibliographie des étages laekénien, lédien, wemmélien, asschien, tongrien, rupélien et boldérien et des dépôts tertiaires de la haute et de la moyenne Belgique, 1868-1890. ''Mém. Soc. géol. Belgique I 223-681 (1899-1908). ---- '13. Forir, Henri & Destinez, Paul (1901) - Contribution à la détermination de l'âge du massif carboniférien de Visé. ''Ann. Soc. géol. Belgique, XXVIII Mém., 61-68, map (1900-08). ---- '14. Forir, Henri (1901) - Fossiles du phosphate de chaux de la Hesbaye (assise de Spiennes). Communication préliminaire. ''Ann. Soc. géol. Belgique, XXVIII Mém., 9-25 (1900-08). ---- '15. Forster, Andreas (1901) - Beiträge zur Kenntniss der Entwicklungsgeschichte des Interparietale. ''Zeitschr. Morphol. Anthrop., IV 99-148, 6 pls., 45 text-figs. ---- '16. Fortin, Raoul (1901) - Notes de géologie normande. Sur un fragment de Felis leo. ''Bull. Soc. normande Études préhist., VIII 24-32, pl. ---- '17. Fortin, Raoul (1901) - Notes de géologie Normande. VIII. Sur un fragment de mâchoire de Felis leo Lin. (race spelaea Goldf.) des graviers quaternaires de Saint-Aubin-Jouxte-Boulleng (Seine-Inférieure). ''Bull. Soc. Sci. nat. Elbeuf, XIX 99-108, pl. ---- '18. Fournier, E. (1901) - Feuille de Séverac. ''Bull. Carte géol. France, XII (80) 31-34 (1900-02). ---- '19. Fournier, E. (1901) - Recherches dans la chaîne du Jura. 33 campagne 1900-1901. ''Spelunca, IV 123-158, figs. 1-12, 2 pls. (1900-02). ---- '20. Fournier, E. (1901) - Recherches sur le préhistorique de la Basse-Provence. ''Ann. Fac. Sci. Univ. Aix-Marseille, XI 165-183, pls. I-IV. ---- '21. Fraas, Eberhard (1901) - Die fossilen Krokodile des weissen Jura. ''Jahresh. Ver. Naturk., Württemb. LVII cxxvi. ---- '22. Fraas, Eberhard (1901) - Die Höhlen der schwäbischen Alb. ''Schrifter des Schwäbischen Höhlenvereins, Tübingen III-V 37 pp., 16 figs. ---- '23. Fraas, Eberhard (1901) - Die Meerkrokodile (Thalattosuchia n. g.), eine neue Sauriergruppe der Juraformation. ''Jahresh. Ver. Naturk., Württemb., LVII 409-418. ---- '24. Fraas, Eberhard (1901) - Entstehungszeit des Lias E in Schwaben. ''Jahresh. Ver. Naturk. Württemberg, LVII LXVIII-LXIX. ---- '25. Fraas, Eberhard (1901) - Labyrinthodon aus dem Buntsandstein von Teinach. ''Jahresh. Ver. Naturk., Württemb., LVII 318-320, 1 fig. ---- '26. Fraas, Eberhard (1901) - On the aqueous vs. aeolian deposition of the White River Oligocene of South Dakota. ''Science, (n.s.) XIV 210-212. ---- '27. Fraipont, Julien-Jean-Joseph (1901) - La Belgique préhistorique et protohistorique. ''Bull. Acad. Sci. Belgique, 1901 823-877. ---- '28. Fraipont, Julien-Jean-Joseph (1901) - Matériaux pour l'histoire des temps quaternaires en Belgique. ''Bull. Acad. Sci. Belgique 1901 463-482, tabs. 1, 2. ---- '29. Frech, Fritz (1901) - Die Dyas. ''Lethaea geognostica, II (1) 453-664, 235 figs., pls. LVIa-LIXb, LXIII-LXV. ---- '30. Friedberg, Wilhelm (1901) - Otwornice warstw inoceramowych okolicy Rzeszowa i D bicy. ''Rozpr. mat.-przyrod. Akad. Umiej. Krakow, I (3) (B) 601-668, pl. XIX, tabs. ---- '31. Fritel, Paul-A.-Honorë (1901) - Les reptiles fossiles des environs de Paris. ''Naturaliste, XV (2) 5-8, figs. 1-11. ---- '32. Fritsch, A. & Bayer, Edwin (1901) - Studien im Gebiete der böhmischen Kreideformation. Palaeontologische Untersuchung der einzelnen Schichten. Perucer Schichten. (Ergänzung zu Band 1, no. 2, p. 186.). ''Arch. naturwiss. Landesdurchforsch. Böhmen, XI (2) 1-184, 133 + 31 figs. ---- '33. Fritsch, Anton (1901) - ''Fauna der Gaskohle und der Kalksteine der Permformation Böhmens. Prague vol. IV 101 pp., frontisp., figs. 311-394, pls. CXXXI. ---- '34. Fryd, Carlos (1901) - Die Otolithen der Fische in Bezug auf ihre Bedeutung für Systematik und Altersbestimmung. ''Christ.-Albr.-Univ., Kiel. Inaug. Dissert., 1-54, 16 text-figs. ---- '35. Fuchs, Theodor (1901) - Ueber Daemonhelix krameri Ammon. ''Verh. geol. Reichsanst. Vienna, 1901 171-172. ---- - G-32= '1. Gadow, Hans Friedrich (1901) - Amphibia and reptiles. ''Cambridge Nat. Hist., VIII xiii + 668 pp., 181 figs. ---- '2. Gadow, Hans Friedrich (1901) - The evolution of the auditory ossicles. ''Anat. Anz., XIX 396-411, 6 text-figs. ---- '3. Gaskell, Walter Holbrook (1901) - On the origin of vertebrates deduced from the study of Ammocoetes. ''Jour. Anat. Physiol., Lond. XXXV (n.s. XV) 224-267, 12 figs. ---- '4. Gasser, A. (1901) - Nouvelle contribution à l'étude du lehm de la vallée rhénane; gisement de Soultz (Haute-Alsace). ''Feuille Natural, XXXI 165-166, 2 figs. (1901-02). ---- '5. Gaudry, Albert (1901) - Observations au sujet de la note de M. Priem. ''Bull. Soc. géol. France, 4 504. ---- '6. Gaudry, Albert (1901) - Sur la similitude des dents de l'homme et de quelques animaux. ''Congr. internat. d'Anthrop., XII, Paris, 190 93-102, 513-525, 18 text-figs. ---- '7. Gaudry A. (1901) - Sur une nouvelle découverte de peau fossile à la cueva Eberhardt. ''Bulletin de la Société Géologique de France, série 3. 28:808. ---- '8. Gaupp, E. (1901) - Alte Probleme und neuere Arbeiten über den Wirbeltierschädel. ''Anat. Hefte, Ergebn., x 847-1001, 5 text-figs. ---- '9. Gaupp, E. (1901) - Ueber die Ala temporalis des Säugerschädels. ''Anat. Anz., Ergänzungsh XIX 43. ---- '10. Gautier, Émile-Félix (1901) - Les dinosauriens de la Montagne-Noire. ''Année sci. indus., XLIV 113-115 (1900). ---- '11. Gautier, Émile-Félix (1901) - Milne-Edwards. ''Année sci. indus., XLIV 375-376, portr. (1900). ---- '12. Geikie, Archibald (1901) - Summary of progress of the Geological Survey of the United Kingdom for 1900. ''Summ. Prog. geol. Surv. Gt. Britain, 1900 v + 221 pp. ---- '13. Gidley, James W. (1901) - Note sur un spécimen d'émeu noir (''Dromaeus ater). III congrès ornithologique international, Paris. Compte rendu des séances '',1900 307-308. ---- '''14. Giglioli, Enrico Hillyer (1901) - On a specimen of the extinct ''Dromaeus ater discovered in the Royal Zoological Museum, Florence. Ibis, I (8) 1-10. ---- '15. Gill, Theodore (1901) - Former land connections between Asia and North America. ''Science, (n.s.) XIII 307. ---- '16. Gill, Theodore (1901) - On the mode of progression and habits of some dinosaurs. ''Science, (n.s.) XIII 787-788. ---- '17. Girod, Paul (1901) - Les premiers habitants de la Gaule. ''Naturaliste, XV (2) 82-84. ---- '18. Girtanner, Albert (1901) - Der Moschusochse (Ovibos moschatus Zimm). ''Ber. St. Gall. naturw. Ges., 1899-1900 120-146, plate. ---- '19. Goette, A. (1901) - Über die Kiemen der Fische. ''Zeitschr, wiss. Zool., LXIX 533-577, pls. xl-xliii. ---- '20. Gómez y Planos, Enrique (1901) - Prehistoria de la Isla de Cuba. ''Rev. cien. Acad. Cienc. nat. Habana, XXXVII 71-110. ---- '21. Gonse, Er. (1901) - ''Elephas primigenius tooth from Montières. Bull. Soc. linn. Nord France, XV 225. ---- '22. Goodchild, John George (1901) - ''The Old Red Sandstone of the Clyde area. 461-464 In: G. F. S. Elliot, M. Laurie and J. B. Murdoch (eds.), Fauna, flora and geology of the Clyde area. Glasgow (British association for the advancement of science). x + 567 pp., figs. ---- '23. Goodrich, Edwin S. (1901) - On the pelvic girdle and fin of Eusthenopteron. ''Quart. Jour. micr. Sci., (n. s.) XLV 311-324, figs. A-L, pl. XVI. ---- '24. Gorjanovic-Kramberger, Dragutin (1901) - Der paläolithische Mensch und seine Zeitgenossen aus dem Diluvium von Krapina in Kroatien. ''Mitt. Anthrop. Ges. Wien, XXXI 164-197, figs. 113-125, pls. I-IV. ---- '25. Gorjanovic-Kramberger, Dragutin (1901) - Einige Bemerkungen zu Opetiosaurus buccichi Kornhuber. ''Verh. Geol. Reichsanst. Vienna, 1901 271-272. ---- '26. Gould, Charles Newton (1901) - Notes on the fossils from the Kansas-Oklahoma Red-beds. ''Jour. Geol., IX 337-340. ---- '27. Grandidier, Guillaume (1901) - Un nouvel édenté subfossile de Madagascar. ''Bull. Mus. Hist. nat. Paris, VII 54-56, fig., tab. ---- '28. Gregory, W.K. (1901) - Extracts from the reports of field parties sent by the department of vertebrate palaeontology in search of fossil mammals and reptiles, 1900. ''Amer. Mus. Jour., I 140-145, 3 figs. ---- '29. Grevé, Carl (1901) - Die Verbreitung von Ovibos moschatus Blainv. einst und jetzt. ''Sitz.-Ber., naturf. Ges. Dorpat, XII 371-374. ---- '30. Griffini, Achille (1901) - Gli elefanti fossili. ''Boll. Mat. Sci. fis. nat., II 106-111, 149-155, fig. ---- '31. Grzybowski, Jósef (1901) - Otwornice warstw inoceramowych okolicy Gorlic. ''Rozpr. mat.-przyrod. Akad. Umiej. Krakow, I (3) (B) 219-288, pls. VII, VIII, tabs. ---- '32. Gürich, Georg J.E. (1901) - Jura- und Devon-Fossilien von White Cliffs, Australien. ''Neues Jahrb. Min. Geol. Pal., (Beil.-Bd.) XIV 484-518, 2 figs., pls. XVIII-XIX. ---- - H-44= '1. Halaváts, Gyula (1901) - Die geologischen Verhältnisse der Umgebung von Új-Gredistye, Lankány und Hátszeg im Comitate Hunyad. ''Jahresber. ungar. geol. Anst., 1898 109-123. ---- '2. Halaváts, Gyula (1901) - Note on ''Elephas primigenius.(in Hungarian) Földt. Közl., XXXI 67. ---- '3. Harlé, Édouard (1901) - Un crâne de boeuf musqué, des Eyzies (Dordogne). ''Bull. Soc. géol. France, I (4) 455-458, fig. ---- '4. Harmer, Frederic William (1901) - The influence of the winds upon climate during the Pleistocene epoch: A palaeometeorological explanation of some geological problems. ''Quart. Jour. geol. Soc. London, LVII 405-478, figs. 1-22. ---- '5. Harms, J.A. (1901) - Field meeting at Eastham. ''Proc. Liverpool geol. Assoc., 1900-01 13-14. ---- '6. Harrison, H. Spencer (1901) - ''Hatteria punctata, its dentitions and its incubation period. Anat. Anz., XX 145-158, 6 text-figs. ---- '7. Harrison, H. Spencer (1901) - The development and succession of teeth in Hatteria punctata. ''Quart. Jour. Micr. Sci., (n.s.) XLIV 161-213, pls. x-xii. ---- '8. Hartz, N. & Milthers, V. (1901) - Det senglaciale Ler i Allerød Teglvaerksgrav. ''Medd. Dansk geol. Foren., II (8) 31-60, 4 figs. (1901-06). ---- '9. Hatcher, John Bell (1901) - "''Diplodocus (Marsh): Its osteology, taxonomy, and probable habits, with a restoration of the skeleton." In: Memoirs of the Carnegie Museum, vol. 1 (1901), pp. 1-63. ---- '10. Hatcher, John Bell (1901) - On the cranial elements and the deciduous and permanent dentitions of Titanotherium. ''Ann. Carnegie Mus., I 256-262, pls. vii, viii, 1 text-fig. ---- '11. Hatcher, John Bell (1901) - On the structure of the manus in Brontosaurus. ''Science, (n.s.) XIV 1015-1017. ---- '12. Hatcher, John Bell (1901) - Some new and little known fossil vertebrates. ''Ann. Carnegie Mus., I 128-144, pls. i-iv. ---- '13. Hatcher, John Bell (1901) - The Jurassic dinosaur deposits near Canyon City, Colorado. ''Ann. Carnegie Mus., I 327-341, 5 text-figs. ---- '14. Hauthal R. (1901) - Die Höhlenfunde von Última Esperanza im südwestlichen Patagonien. ''Zeitschrift der Deutschen Gesellschaft für Geowissenschaft, 53:570-581. ---- '15. Hay, Oliver Perry (1901) - Description of a new species of Baëna (B. hatcheri) from the Laramie beds of Wyoming. ''Ann. Carnegie Mus., I 325-326, pl. XV. ---- '16. Hay, Oliver Perry (1901) - The chronological distribution of the elasmobranchs. ''Trans. Amer. Philos. Soc., 2 63-75, 1 diagram. ---- '17. Hay, Oliver Perry (1901) - The composition of the shell of turtles. ''Science, (n.s.) XIII 624 (abstract). ---- '18. Heierle (1901) - ''Urgeschichte der Schweiz. 460 pp., 423 figs., 4 pls. ---- '19. Heilprin, Angelo (1901) - Fossils and their teachings. ''Scient. Amer. Suppl., LII 21472-21473. ---- '20. Helliesen, Tor (1901) - Oldtidslevninger i Stavanger amt. ''Stavanger Mus. Aarsh., 1900 31-62, 8 figs., 4 pls., map. ---- '21. Hepburn, David (1901) - The pelvic cavity of the porpoise (Phocoena communis) as guide to the determination of a sacral region in Cetacea. ''Rep. Brit. Assoc. Adv. Sci. LXXI Glasgow, 1901, 680-681. ---- '22. Herdman, W.A. (1901) - The geological succession and the origin of man. ''Proc. Liverpool geol. Soc., IX 1-23. ---- '23. Hermann, Friedrich (1901) - Fossilführende Schichten in der oberen Anhydritgruppe bei Künzelsau. ''Jahresh. Ver. Naturk. Württemberg, LVII 351-355. ---- '24. Herries, R.S. (1901) - Excursion to Woking. ''Proc. Geol. Assoc. London, XVII 265-268. ---- '25. Heude, Pierre-Marie (1901) - Crânes de quelques herbivores. ''Mém. Hist. nat. Emp. chinois, V 21-43. ---- '26. Hill, Robert T. (1901) - Geography and geology of the Black and Grand Prairies, Texas, with detailed descriptions of the Cretaceous formations and special reference to artesian waters. ''Rep. U. S. Geol. Surv., XXI 1-666, pls. i-lxxi, 80 text-figs. ---- '27. Hind, W. & Howe, John Allen (1901) - The geological succession and palaeontology of the beds between the Millstone grit and the limestone-massif at Pendle Hill and their equivalents in certain other parts of Britain. ''Quart. Jour. geol. Soc. London, LVII 347-404, pl. XIV. ---- '28. Hinton, M.A.C. & Kennard, A.S. (1901) - Contributions to the Pleistocene geology of the Thames Valley. I. The Grays Thurrock area, part 1. ''Essex Naturalist, XI 336-370. ---- '29. Hinton, Martin Alister Campbell (1901) - Excursion to Grays Thurrock. ''Proc. Geol. Assoc. London, XVII 141-144. ---- '30. Hinton, Martin Alister Campbell (1901) - The peat and forest bed at Westbury-on-Severn. IV. Palaeontology. Appendix B. Vertebrata. ''Proc. Cotteswold Natural. Field Club, XIV (1) 42-45. ---- '31. Hobbs, William Herbert (1901) - The Newark system of the Pomperaug Valley, Connecticut; with a report on fossil wood from the Newark formation of South Britain. ''Rep. U. S. Geol. Surv., XXI 1-162, pls. i-xvii, 59 text-figs. ---- '32. Hoernes, Rudolf (1901) - Fischreste vom Monte Santo bei Görz. ''Mitt. naturwiss. Ver. Steiermark, XXXVII pp. LXXXVI-LXXXVII (1900). ---- '33. Hollick, Arthur (1901) - Discovery of a mastodon's tooth and the remains of a boreal vegetation in a swamp on Staten Island, N. Y. ''Ann. N. Y. Acad. Sci., XIV 67-68. ---- '34. Holmes, William Henry (1901) - Review of the evidence relating to auriferous gravel man in California. ''Rep. Smithson. Instn., for 1899. 419-472, pls. i-xvi, 5 text-figs. ---- '35. Hornaday, William T. (1901) - Notes on the mountain sheep of North America, with a description of a new species. ''Rep. N. Y. Zool. Soc., V 77-122. ---- '36. Horne, John (1901) - Recent advances in Scottish geology. ''Rep. Brit. Assoc. Adv. Sci., Glasgow, LXXI 615-631 (1901). ---- '37. Horne, John (1901) - ''The geology of the Clyde territory. 401-413 In: G. F. S. Elliot, M. Laurie and J. B. Murdoch (eds.), Fauna, flora and geology of the Clyde area. '' Brit. Assoc. Adv. Sci. Glasgow'', x + 567 pp., figs. . ---- '38. Howell, Arthur Holmes (1901) - Revision of the skunks of the genus ''Chincha. N. A. Fauna, No. XX 1-62, pls. i-viii. ---- '39. Howes, G.B. & Swinnerton, H. H. (1901) - On the development of the skeleton of the tuatara, Sphenodon punctatus, with remarks on the egg, on the hatching, and on the hatched you'ng. ''Trans. Zool. Soc. Lond., XVI 1-86, pls. i-vi, 18 text-figs. ---- '40. Howorth, Henry Hoyle (1901) - The earliest traces of man. ''Geol. Mag., VIII (4) 337-344. ---- '41. Huber, Oscar (1901) - Die Kopulationsglieder der Selachier. ''Zeitschr. wiss. Zool., LXX 593-674, pls. xxvii, xxviii, 12 text-figs. ---- '42. Huene, Friedrich (1901) - Der vermuthliche Hautpanzer des Compsognathus longipes Wagn. ''Neues Jahrb. Min. Geol. Pal., I 157-160, pl. vii, 1 text-fig. ---- '43. Huene, Friedrich (1901) - Vorläufiger Bericht über die trias sischen Dinosaurier des europäischen Continents. ''Neues Jahrb. Min. Geol. Pal., II 89-104, pls. iii, iv, 6 text-figs. ---- '44. Hundhausen, Theodor (1901) - Europas Urgeschichte. Der Türmer; Monatsschrift für Gemut und Geist. ''Stuttgart, IV (1) 319-326. ---- - I-2= '1. Ia-Es. (1901) - Restes d'un mosasaurien trouvé dans le Crétacé supérieur de sud de la Russie. ''Izvest. geol. Kom., (U.S.S.R.) XX 507-520, 2 figs., pl. V.(in Russian with French) ---- '2. Imkeller, Hans (1901) - Die Kreidebildungen und ihre Fauna am Stallauer Eck und Enzenauer Kopf bei Tölz. ''Palaeontographica, XLVIII 1-64, pls. I-III. ---- - J-13= '1. Jaekel, Otto (1901) - Die Stegocephalen des Buntsandsteins bei Bernburg. (Protokoll.). Blätter für Handel, Gewerbe und sociales Leben. ''Beiblatt zur Magdeburger Zeitung, no. 28. 223-224. ---- '2. Jaekel, Otto (1901) - Reste eines neuen Placodontiden aus dem unteren Keuper von Vesprem am Plattensee in Ungarn. ''Zeitschr. deutsch. geol. Ges., LIII Verh., 56-57. ---- '3. Jaekel, Otto (1901) - Ueber die allgemeine Form des Wirbeltierkörpers. ''Naturw. Wochenschr., XVII (N.F.) 52-54. ---- '4. Jaekel, Otto (1901) - Ueber jurassiche Zähne und Eier von Chimäriden. ''Neues Jahrb. Min. Geol. Pal. Beil.-Bd., XIV 540-564, pls. xxi-xxiv, 3 text-figs. ---- '5. Jentzsch, Carl Alfred (1901) - Graudenz. ''Erl. geol. Specialk. Preussen, XCVII 70 + 40 + 14 pp., 6 figs., 2 pls. ---- '6. Johnson, J.P. (1901) - Additions to the Palaeolithic fauna of the Uphall brickyard, Ilford, Essex. ''Essex Naturalist, XI 209-212. ---- '7. Johnson, J.P. (1901) - Some sections in the Cretaceous rocks around Glynde, and their fossil contents. ''Geol. Mag, VIII (4) 249-251. ---- '8. Johnson, J.P. (1901) - The Eocene flora and fauna of Walton-Naze, Essex. ''Essex Naturalist, XI 284-287. ---- '9. Joleaud, Alexandre (1901) - Contribution à l'ëtude de l'Infracrétacé à faciès vaseux pélagique en Algérie et en Tunisie. ''Bull. Soc. géol. France, I (4) 113-146. ---- '10. Jordan, August (1901) - Die Fauna der miocânen Thone von Hassendorf. ''Abh. naturwiss. Ver. Bremen, XV 224-230. ---- '11. Jordan, David Starr (1901) - The fish fauna of Japan, with observations on the geographical distributions of fishes. ''Science, (n.s.) XIV 545-567. ---- '12. Jousset, Pierre (1901) - ''L'homme-singe (Pithecanthropus erectus) et la doctrine evolutionniste. Paris. 36 pp. ---- '13. Jukes-Browne, A.J. & Scanes, John (1901) - On the Upper Greensand and chloritic marl of Mere and Maiden Bradley in Wiltshire. ''Quart. Jour. geol. Soc. London, LVII 96-125, pls. III-V. ---- - K-0= '1. - L-47= '''1. L.K. (1901) - Das Okapi, ein neuentdecktes lebendes Tier, von dem man bisher nur Versteinerungen kannte. ''Umschau, V 730-732, 3 figs. --- '2. Lambe, Lawrence M. (1901) - A brief report of field work. ''Summ. Rep. Geol. Surv. Canada, for 1900. 182-183. ---- '3. Lambe, Lawrence M. (1901) - Notes on a turtle from the Cretaceous rocks of Alberta. ''Ottawa Naturalist, XV 63-67, pls. i-iv. ---- '4. Laube, Gustav C. (1901) - Bericht über einen Säugethierrest aus den aquitanischen Thonen von Preschen bei Bilin in Böhmen. ''Verh. geol. Reichsanst. Vienna, 1901 283-284. ---- '5. Laube, Gustav C. (1901) - Synopsis der Wirbelthierfauna der böhmischen Braunkohlenformation und Beschreibung neuer, oder bisher unvollständig bekannter Arten. ''Beiträge zur Kenntnis der Wirbelthierfauna der böhmischen Braunkohlenformation, II 1-76, 8 pls. ---- '6. Laube, Gustav C. (1901) - Ueber die Wirbelthierfauna der böhmischen Braunkohlenformation. ''Lotos, XLIX 58-60. ---- '7. Laville, André (1901) - Couches infra-néolithiques et néolithiques stratifiées dans la vallée de la Seine. ''Bull. Mém. Soc. Anthrop. Paris, II (5) 206-214, figs. 1-3, tabs. ---- '8. Laville, André (1901) - Coupe de la carrière de Saint-Prest, silex taillés. ''Bull. Mém. Soc. Anthrop. Paris, II (5) 285-291, figs. 1-3. ---- '9. Laville, André (1901) - Étude de couches sannoisiennes démantelées, délayées et déposées sur les pentes á l'époque pléistocène à Montmagny, Villetaneuse et Villejuif. ''Bull. Mém. Soc. Anthrop. Paris, II (5) 338-341, figs. 1-3. ---- '10. Lebedev, N.I. (1901) - ''Die Sammlungen des kaukasischen Museums. III. Geologie. Tiflis. 321 pp., portr., 6 pls., map.(in Russian and German) ---- '11. Ledouble, A.F. (1901) - Les incisives des léporidés; leur croissance physiologique illimitée. ''C. R. Assoc. Anatomistes, Lyon III 240-241, 2 figs. ---- '12. Lee, Willis T. (1901) - The Morrison formation of southeastern Colorado. ''Jour. Geol., IX 343-352, 4 text-figs. ---- '13. Lehmann-Nitsche R. (1901) - Der Mensch und das Grypotherium in Südpatagonien. ''Verhandlungen der Gesellschaft deutscher Naturforscher und Ärzte, 72(2, 1):129-131. ---- '14. Lehmann-Nitsche R. (1901) - Die Gleichzeitigkeit der südpatagonischen Höhlenbewohner mit dem Grypotherium und anderen ausgestorbenen Thieren der argentinischen Höhlenfauna. ''Archiv für Anthropologie, 27:583-597. ---- '15. Lehmann-Nitsche R. (1901) - ''L'homme fossile de la formation pampéenne. L'Anthropologie, pp. 160-165. ---- '16. (1901) - Contribution à l'étude des siluridés fossiles. ''Ann. Soc. géol. Nord, XXX 165-175. ---- '17. (1901) - Sur quelques éléments nouveaux pour la faune ichthyologique du Montien inférieur du bassin de Paris. ''Ann. Soc. geol. Nord, XXX 153-161, pl. v. ---- '18. (1901) - Contribution à l'étude des siluridés fossiles. ''Ann. Soc. géol. Nord XXX 165-175, pl. V, figs. 19-21. ---- '19. (1901) - Sur deux pycnodontidés des terrains secondaires du Boulonnais. ''Ann. Soc. géol. Nord, XXX 161-165, pl. V, figs. 17-18. ---- '20. Lindgren, Waldemar (1901) - The gold belt of the Blue Mountains of Oregon. ''Rep. U. S. Geol. Surv., XXII 551-776, pls. lxiii-lxxviii, text-figs. 79-88. ---- '21. Lomnicki, Jaroslaw Ludomí (1901) - Zeby dyluwailnego konia (Equus sp.), zalezione w glinie w gleb. 2-4m. w Czarnokoncach Wielkich. ''Kosmos, (Lemberg) XXVI 198. ---- '22. Lomnicki, Jaroslaw Ludomí (1901) - Zeby trzonowe dyluwialnego gatunku konia. ''Kosmos, (Lemberg) XXVI 197. ---- '23. Lönnberg, Einar (1901) - ''Pisces (Fische). Bronn's Klass. Ordn. VI 1-48. ---- '24. Lönnberg, Einar (1901) - Studies on ruminants. ''Svenska Vet.-Akad. Handl., XXXV (4) (3) 58 pp., fig., 3 pls. (1901-02). ---- '25. Loomis, F.B. (1901) - On Jurassic stratigraphy in southeastern Wyoming. ''Bull. Amer. Mus. Nat. Hist., XIV 189-197, pls. xxvi, xxvii. ---- '26. Lorenz von Liburnau, Ludwig (1901) - ''Hadropithecus stenognathus nebst Bemerkungen zu einigen anderen ausgestorbenen Lemuren. Anz. Akad. Wiss. Vienna, XXXVIII 196-197. ---- '27. Lorenz von Liburnau, Ludwig (1901) - Ueber einige Reste ausgestorbener Primaten von Madagaskar. ''Denkschr. Akad. Wiss. Vienna, LXX 1-15, 6 figs., 3 pls. ---- '28. Lorenzo-Sundt (1901) - La época glaciale en Bolivia. ''Revista minera. Boletín de la Sociedad nacional de minería, Santiago de Chile, XVII 261-264. ---- '29. Lucas, Frederick August (1901) - A flightless auk, ''Mancalla californiensis, from the Miocene of California. Proc. U. S. Nat. Mus., XXIV 133-134, 3 text-figs. ---- '30. Lucas, Frederick August (1901) - A fossil, flightless auk. ''Science, (n.s.) XIII 428-429. ---- '31. Lucas, Frederick August (1901) - A new dinosaur, ''Stegosaurus marshi, from the Lower Cretaceous of South Dakota. Proc. U. S. Nat. Mus., XXIII 591-592, pls. xxiii, xxiv. ---- '32. Lucas, Frederick August (1901) - ''Animals of the past. An account of some of the creatures of the ancient world. New York. xx + 258 pp., 41 figs. ---- '33. Lucas, Frederick August (1901) - Former land connections between Asia and North America. ''Science, (n.s.) XIII 307. ---- '34. Lucas, Frederick August (1901) - Some restorations of dinosaurs. ''Science, (n.s.) XIII 586. ---- '35. Lucas, Frederick August (1901) - The phylogeny of the toothed whales. ''Science, (n.s.) XIV 618-619. ---- '36. Lucas, Frederick August (1901) - The Dinosaurs or terrible lizards. In: Annual Report of the Smithsonian Institution, (1901), pp. 641-647. ---- '''37. Lucas, Frederick August (1901) - The phylogeny of the toothed whales. ''Science, 1901; 14(355):618-619. ---- '38. Lucas, Frederick August (1901) - The restoration of extinct animals. ''Ann. Rep. Smithsonian Instn., 1900 479-492, 2 figs., pls. I-VIII. ---- '39. Lucas, Frederick August (1901) - The truth about the mammoth. ''Ann. Rep. Smithsonian Instn., 1899 353-359, pls. I-IV. ---- '40. Lucas, Frederick August (1901) - Vertebrates from the Trias of Arizona. ''Science, (n.s.) XIV 376. ---- '41. Lugeon, Maurice (1901) - Excursion du 3 septembre. ''Bull. Soc. géol. France, I (4) 686-688. ---- '42. Lydekker, Richard (1901) - Armour-clad whales. ''Nature, (London) LXIV 652-653. ---- '43. Lydekker, Richard (1901) - Mammoth ivory. ''Ann. Rep. Smithsonian Instn., 1899 361-366. ---- '44. Lydekker, Richard (1901) - On the skull of a chiru-like antelope from the ossiferous deposits of Hundes (Tibet). ''Quart. Jour. geol. Soc. London, LVII 289-292, figs. 1-2. ---- '45. Lydekker, Richard (1901) - Pterodactyles. ''Nature, LXIV 645-646. ---- '46. Lydekker, Richard (1901) - Some animals exterminated during the nineteenth century. ''Nature, LXIII 252-254. ---- '47. Lyon, Marcus W. (1901) - A comparison of the osteology of the jerboas and jumping mice. ''Proc. U. S. Nat. Mus., XXXIII 659-668, pls. xxv-xxvii. ---- - }} - M-Z= - N= '''1. Nathorst, Alfred Gabriel (1901) - Le loup polaire et le boeuf musqué dans le Grönland oriental. ''La Géographie, III 1-16, 4 figs. ---- '2. Nathorst, Alfred Gabriel (1901) - Bidrag till Kung Karls lands geologi. ''Förhandl. geol. Fören. Stockholm, XXIII 341-378, 7 figs., pls. XIII, XIV. ---- '3. Nathorst, Alfred Gabriel (1901) - Bidrag till nordöstra Grönlands geologi. ''Förhandl. geol. Fören. Stockholm, XXIII 275-306, 4 figs., pls. V-IX. ---- '4. Nechaev, Aleksandr Vassilevic (1901) - Geologische Untersuchung des südlichen Theils des Kreises Kosmodernjansk und Tscheboxary. ''Trudy Obshch. Estest. Univ. Kazan, XXXIII (4) 131 pp.(in Russian with German) ---- '5. Nehring, Carl Wilhelm Alfred (1901) - Ein fossiles Kamel aus Südrussland, nebst Bemerkungen über die Heimat der Kamele. Globus LXXX 188-189, fig. ---- '''6. Nehring, Carl Wilhelm Alfred (1901) - Ein Schädel des Rhinoceros simus im Naturhist. ''Museum zu Hamburg. Zool. Anz., XXIV 225-228. ---- '7. Nehring, Carl Wilhelm Alfred (1901) - Fossile Kamele in Rumänien und die pleistocäne Steppenzeit Mitteleuropas. ''Globus, LXXIX 264-267, 2 figs. ---- '8. Nehring, Carl Wilhelm Alfred (1901) - Über die heutige Fauna der russischen und westsibirischen Steppen in ihrer Beziehung zu der pleistocänen Steppenfauna Mittel-Europas. ''Verh. internat. Geogr.-Kongr., VII, Berlin 463-466. ---- '9. Nehring, Carl Wilhelm Alfred (1901) - Vorläufige Mittheilungen über einen fossilen Kamel-Schädel (Camelus knoblochi) von Sarepta an der Wolga. ''Sitz.-Ber. Ges. naturforsch. Fr. Berlin, 1901 137-144. ---- '10. Newton, Edwin Tulley (1901) - British Pleistocene fishes. ''Geol. Mag., VIII (4) 49-52. ---- '11. Newton, Edwin Tulley (1901) - ''Pisces. 351-353 in M. A. C. Hinton and A. S. Kennard, Contributions to the Pleistocene geology of the Thames Valley. I. The Grays Thurrock area, part 1. Essex Naturalist, XI, 336-370. . ---- '12. Nicole, Paul (1901) - Éloge de Gabriel de Mortillet. ''Bull. Mém. Soc. Anthrop. Paris, II (5) 559-572. ---- '13. Noetling, Fritz (1901) - Fauna of the Miocene beds of Burma. ''Pal. indica, (n. s.) I (3) 378 pp., 25 pls. ---- '14. Nopcsa, F. (1901) - A dinosaurusok átnézete és származása. ''Fõldt, Kõzl.,< Suppl. XXXI 193-226, pl. 1. ---- '15. Nopcsa, Franz (1901) - On dinosaur phylogeny. ''Földt. Közl., XXXI 68.(in Hungarian9 ---- '16. Nopcsa, Franz (1901) - Synopsis und Abstammung der Dinosaurier. ''Földt Közl., XXXI 193-224 247-288. ---- '17. Norton, William Harmon (1901) - Geology of Cedar County Iowa. ''Iowa Geol. Surv., XI 281-396, with maps. ---- - O= '1. Obruchev, Vladimir Anasevi (1901) - ''TSentral'nyia Aziia, sieverny Kita i Nan-Shan. 4quarto, St. Petersburg. 2 vols., illus. (1900-02). ---- '2. Omboni, Giovanni (1901) - Denti di ''Lophiodon degli strati eocenici del Monte Bolca. Nota. Atti Ist. veneto Sci., LX 631-638, pls. VI-VII. ---- '3. Oppenheim, Paul (1901) - Die Priabonaschichten und ihre Fauna im Zusammenhange mit gleichalterigen und analogen Ablagerungen vergleichend betrachtet. ''Palaeontographica, XLVII 348 pp., 21 pls. ---- '4. Orosz, Endré (1901) - Praehistorische Beiträge aus Siebenbürgen. ''Értes. Term. Szak. Erdélyi Múz.-egylet, XXVI 16-46. ---- '5. Ortmann, Arnold Edward (1901) - Some remarks on President D. S. Jordan's article on the geographical distribution of fishes. ''Science, (n.s.) XIV 694-695. ---- '6. Osawa, Gakutaro (1901) - Beiträge zur Anatomie des japanischen Riesensalamanders. ''Mitt. med. Facultät Kais-japan, Univ. Tokio, V 221-427, pls. xi-liv. ---- '7. Osborn, Henry Fairfield (1901) - An ichthyosaur with young. ''Nat. Hist., I 156-158. ---- '8. Osborn, Henry Fairfield (1901) - Corrélation des horizons de mammifères tertiares en Europe et en Amérique. ''C. R. Congr. Geol. Internat, VIII, Paris, 19 357-363. ---- '9. Osborn, Henry Fairfield (1901) - Des méthodes précises mises actuellement en oeuvre dans l'étude des vertébrés fossiles des Etats-Unis d'Amérique. ''C. R. Congr. Geol. internat. Paris, VIII 353-356, pls. i, ii. ---- '10. Osborn, Henry Fairfield (1901) - Discoveries of Plesiosaurus and of Portheus. ''Science, (n.s.) XIV 331. ---- '11. Osborn, Henry Fairfield (1901) - Recent zoopaleontology. ''Science, (n.s.) XIV 330-331, 498-499, 578-580, 622, 699-700. ---- '12. Osborn, Henry Fairfield (1901) - Summer work of the department of vertebrate palaeontology. ''Amer. Mus. Jour., I 159-160. ---- '13. Osborn, Henry Fairfield (1901) - Systematic revision of the American Eocene primates and of the rodent family Mixodectidae. ''Science, (n.s.) XIII 623-624 (abstract). ---- '14. Osborn, Henry Fairfield (1901) - The phylogeny of the rhinoceroses of Europe. ''Ann. N. Y. Acad. Sci., XIII 505. ---- '15. Osborn, Henry Fairfield (1901) - The recent progress of vertebrate paleontology in America. ''Science, (n.s.) XIII 45-49. ---- '16. Osborn, Henry Fairfield & Granger, Walter (1901) - Fore and hind limbs of Sauropoda from the Bone Cabin quarry. ''Bull. Amer. Mus. Nat. Hist., XIV 199-208, 6 figs. ---- '17. Otto, Friedrich (1901) - Osteologiche Studien zur Geschichte des Torfschweins (Sus scrofa palustris Ruetimeyer) und seiner Stellung innerhalb des Genus Sus. ''Rev. suisse Zool., IX 43-130, pls. III-IX. ---- '18. Otway, A. Loftus (1901) - Irish red deer. ''Irish Naturalist, X 101-104, pl. IV. ---- '19. Oustalet, Émile (1901) - A. Milne-Edwards. ''Ornis, XI 465-475. ---- - P= '1. Philippi, Rudolf Amandus (1901) - Beiträge zur Kentnisse des Knochen des Grypotherium domesticum. ''Archiv für Naturgeschichte, Jahrg. 67:271-275. ---- '2. Plieninger F. (1901) - Beiträge zur Kenntnis der Flugsaurier. ''Palaeontographica, 48:65-90 ---- '3. Preston, Henry (1901) - Lincolnshire naturalists at Scunthorpe. ''Naturalist, 1901 109-114, figs. 1, 2. ---- '4. Priem, Fernand (1901) - Sur les poissons de l'Eocène Inférieur des environs de Reims. ''Bull. Soc. géol. France, (4), 477-504, 10 figs., pls. X, XI. ---- - Q= '1. - R= '''1. Ridewood W.G. (1901) - On the structure of the hairs of Mylodon listai, and other South American edentata. ''Quarterly Journal of Microscopical Science, (new series). 44:393-401. ---- - S= '1. Salinas, E. (1901) - Sopra alcuni miliobatidi fossili della Sicilia. ''Gior. Sci. nat. econ. Palermo, XXIII 62-78, 2 pls. ---- '2. Sangiorgi Domenico (1901) - Nuove forme di pesce fossili del Paraná. ''Rivista Italiana di Paleontologia, 7:62-68. ---- '3. Sauer, A. (1901) - Dürrheim. ''Erl. geol. Spezialk., Baden 111 no. 39 pp. ---- '4. Seeley, H.G. (1901) - ''Dragons of the air: An account of extinct flying reptiles. London. xiii + 239 pp., 80 figs., pl. ---- - T= '1. Thévenin, Armand (1901) - Sur le présence de mosasauriens dans le Turonien de France. ''Bull. Mus. Hist. nat. Paris, VII 428-429, fig. ---- '2. Thilo, Otto (1901) - Die Vorfahren der Schollen. ''Bull. Acad. Sci. St. Pétersb., XIV 315-350, pls. i, ii, 18 text-figs. ---- '3. Thomas, Oldfield (1901) - The generic names Myrmecophaga and Didelphis. ''Amer. Naturalist, XXXV 143-145. ---- '4. Thürach, Hans (1901) - Beiträge zur Kenntniss des Keupers in Süddeutschland. ''Geogn. Jahresh., XIII 7-53 (1900). ---- '5. Tims, H.W.M. (1901) - Tooth-genesis in the Caviidae. ''Jour. Linn. Soc. Zool., XXVIII 261-290, pl. xxvi, 7 text-figs. ---- '6. Tornquist, Alexander (1901) - ''Das vicentinische Triasgebirge. Eine geologische Monographie. Stuttgart. 195 pp., 10 figs., 16 pls., 2 maps. ---- '7. Toula, Franz (1901) - Das Nashorn von Hundsheim bei Deutsch-Altenburg in Niederösterreich. ''Verh. geol. Reichsanst. Vienna, 1901 309-311. ---- '8. Tournouër A. (1901) - Sur le ''Neomylodon et l'animal mystérieux de la Patagonie. C. R. de l'Académie des Sciences, 132:96-97. ---- '9. Traquair, Ramsay H. (1901) - The ganoid fishes of the British Carboniferous formations. Pt. I, No. 2: Palaeoniscidae. ''Palaeontogr. Soc. Mon., vol. for 1901 61-87, pls. viii-xviii, 1 text-fig. ---- '10. Traquair, Ramsay Heatley (1901) - Note on fossil fishes from the Silurian rocks of the Lesmahagow District. ''Summ. Prog. geol. Surv. Gt. Britain, 1900 175-176. ---- '11. Traquair, Ramsay Heatley (1901) - Notes on the Lower Carboniferous fishes of eastern Fifeshire. ''Geol. Mag., VIII (4) 110-114. ---- '12. Traquair, Ramsay Heatley (1901) - ''The Carboniferous fishes of the west of Scotland. 512-516 in G. F. S. Elliot, M. Laurie and J. B. Murdoch (eds.), Fauna, flora and geology of the Clyde area. Glasgow (British association for the advancement of science). x + 567 pp., figs. ---- - U= '1. Udden, J.A. (1901) - Geology of Louisa County Iowa. ''Iowa Geol. Surv., XI 57-126. ---- '2. Udden, J.A. (1901) - Geology of Pottawattamie County Iowa. ''Iowa Geol. Surv., 1900 201-277. ---- - V= '1. Van Bemmelen, J.F. (1901) - Der Schädelbau der Monotremen. ''Semon's Zool. Forschungsr., III 731-798, pls. xxx-xxxii, 6 text-figs. ---- '2. Van Ertborn, Octave (1901) - Contribution à l'étude des terrains quaternaires et de l'étage diestien dans la province d'Anvers. ''Ann. Soc. zool. Belgique, XXXVI xxi-xxxiv, 2 figs., tabs. ---- '3. Van Ertborn, Octave (1901) - Puits artésiens de Saint-Nicolas (Waes). ''Ann. Soc. zool. Belgique, XXXVI xi-xiv. ---- '4. Virchow, Rudolf (1901) - Der Garzer Wallberg im Camminer Kreise. ''Nachr. deutsche Alterthumsf., XII 50-52. ---- '5. Virchow, Rudolf (1901) - Ueber den prähistorischen Menschen und über die Grenzen zwischen Species und Varietät. ''Korresp.-Bl. deutsch. Ges. Anthrop., XXXII 83-89, 91. ---- '6. Voeltzkow, A. & Döderlein, Ludwig (1901) - Beiträge zur Entwicklungsgeschichte der Reptilien. III. Zur Frage nach der Bildung der Bauchrippen. ''Abh. senckenberg. naturforsch. Ges., XXVI 313-336, fig., pls. XXX, XXXI. ---- '7. Volz, Wilhelm (1901) - Ueber Elephas trogontherii in Schlesien. ''Centralbl. Min. Geol. Pal., 1901, 588-589. . ---- '8. von Ammon, Ludwig (1901) - Ueber das Vorkommen von "Steinschrauben" (Daemonhelix) in der oligocänen Molasse Oberbayerns. ''Geogn. Jahresh., XIII 55-69, 6 figs., pl. I. ---- '9. von Ammon, Ludwig (1901) - Ueber eine Tiefbohrung durch den Buntsandstein und die Zechsteinschichten bei Mellrichstadt an der Rhön. ''Geogn. Jahresh., XIII 149-193, 12 figs. ---- '10. von Fritsch, Karl Wilhelm Georg (1901) - ''Führer durch das Mineralogische Institut des Kön. Ver. Friedrichs-Universität Halle-Wittenberg. Halle a S. 82 pp., 10 pls. ---- '11. von Huene, Friedrich (1901) - Der vermuthliche Hautpanzer des Compsognathus longipes Wagn. ''Neues Jahrb. Min. Geol. Pal., 1901 (1) 157-160, 1 fig., pl. VII. ---- '12. von Huene, Friedrich (1901) - Notizen aus dem Woodwardien-Museum in Cambridge. ''Centralbl. Min. Geol. Pal., 23:715-719. ---- '13. von Huene, Friedrich (1901) - Vorläufiger Bericht über die triassischen Dinosaurier des europäischen Continents. ''Neues Jahrb. Min. Geol. Pal., 1901 (2) 89-104, 6 figs., pls. III, IV. ---- '14. von Kerner, F. (1901) - Kistanje-Dernis. ''Erl. geol. Karte österr.-ungar. Monarch., SW-Gruppe, no. 121. 40 pp. ---- '15. von Linstow, Otto (1901) - Ueber Triasgeschiebe. ''Jahrb. preuss. geol. Landesanst., XXI 200-213, map (1900). ---- '16. von Luschan, Felix (1901) - G. Schwalbes neue Untersuchung des Neanderthal-Schädels. ''Globus, LXXIX 277. ---- '17. von Toll, Eduard Vasilievich (1901) - Geologische Forschungen im Gebiete der Kurländischen Aa. ''Aruanded Loodus. Selts Tartu Ülik., XII 1-33. ---- - W= '1. Waidelich, Karl (1901) - Einiges über die Keuper-Liasgrenze in der Balinger gegend. ''Jahresh. Ver. Naturk. Württemberg, LVII 347-350. ---- '2. Walkhoff, Otto (1901) - Der Unterkiefer der Anthropomorphen und des Menschen. ''Biol. Zentralbl., XXI 582-585. ---- '3. Walther, Johannes (1901) - Ueber Mastodon im Werragebiet. ''Jahrb. preuss. geol. Landesanst., XXI 212-221, fig., pl. XXII (1900). ---- '4. Weiss, Armin (1901) - Die Entwicklung der Wirbelsäule der weissen Ratte, besonders der vordersten Halswirbel. ''Zeitschr. wiss. Zool., LXIX 492-532. ---- '5. Wellburn, Edgar D. (1901) - On the fish fauna of the Millstone Grits of Great Britain. ''Geol. Mag., VIII (4) 216-222. ---- '6. Wellburn, Edgar D. (1901) - On the fish fauna of the Yorkshire Coal Measures. ''Proc. Yorkshire geol. Soc., XIV 159-174, tabs. (1900-02). ---- '7. Wellburn, Edgar D. (1901) - On the occurrence of fish remains in the Limestone Shales (Yoredale) at Crimsworth Dean (Horse Bridge Clough), near Hebden Bridge, in the West Riding of Yorkshire. ''Proc. Yorkshire geol. Soc., XIV 175-177 (1900-02). ---- '8. Wellburn, Edgar D. (1901) - On the pectoral fin of Coelacanthus. ''Geol. Mag., 4 71-72. ---- '9. Wherry, George (1901) - Direction of spirals in horns. ''Nature, LXIII 252, 348. ---- '10. Whiteaves, Joseph F. (1901) - Report on palaeontology and zoology. ''Summ. Rep. Geol. Surv. Canada, for 1900. 176-188. ---- '11. Whiteaves, Joseph F. (1901) - Summary of work in palaeontology during 1898. ''Summ. Rep. Geol. Surv. Canada, 1898 (1901) XI A, 173-190. ---- '12. Williston, S. W. (1901) - A new turtle from the Kansas Cretaceous. ''Trans. Kansas Acad. Sci., XVII 195-199, pls. xviii-xxii. ---- '13. Williston, S. W. (1901) - The dinosaurian genus Creosaurus, Marsh. ''Amer. Jour. Sci., 4 111-112. ---- '14. Wilser, Ludwig (1901) - Das Standbild des Pithecanthropus erectus in der Niederländischen Colonialabtheilung der Pariser Weltausstellung. ''Naturwiss. Wochenschr., XVI 388. ---- '15. Wilser, Ludwig (1901) - Die nordeuropäische Rasse, ''Homo europaeus Linné. Mitt. pfaelz. Ver. Naturk. Pollichia, LVIII 28-42. ---- '16. Wilson, Thomas (1901) - La haute ancienneté de l'homme dans l'Amérique du Nord. ''L'Anthropologie, XII 297-367, 31 figs. ---- '17. Williston, S.W. (1901) - A new turtle from the Kansas Cretaceous. ''Kansas Academy Science, Transactions, 17:195-199. ---- '18. Woldrich, Johann Nepomuk (1901) - Lagerplatz des diluvialen Menschen und seine Culturstufe in der Jenerálka bei Prag. ''Bull. internat. ceské Akad. Ved Umení, VI 91-109, 15 figs., 12 pls. ---- '19. Woldrich, Johann Nepomuk (1901) - Nález kosti aceratheria u Trebone. ''Vestník Ceské akademie císare Frantiska Josefa pro vedy, slovesnost a umení, Pra X 189-192, 2 figs. ---- '20. Woldrich, Johann Nepomuk (1901) - Zur Frage über das Alter der auf den italienischen Inseln vorgefundenen Thierreste und menschlichen Artefakte. ''Mitt. Anthrop. Ges. Wien, XXXI (130)-(131) . ---- '21. Wolterstorff, Willy (1901) - Ueber ein Exemplar von Rana meriani von Meyer im Senckenbergischen Museum zu Frankfurt a.M. ''Ber. senckenberg. naturforsch. Ges., 1901 39-44, pl. I. ---- '22. Woodruffe-Peacock, Edward Adrian (1901) - Lincolnshire naturalists at Horncastle. ''Naturalist, 1901 51-55. ---- '23. Woodward, Arthur Smith (1901) - ''Catalogue of the fossil fishes in the British Museum. Part IV. Containing the actinopterygian Teleostomi of the suborders Isospondyli (in part), Ostariophysi, Apodes, Percesoces, Hemibranchii, Acanthopterygii, and Anacanthini. London (British museum history). xxxviii + 636 pp., 22 figs., 19 pls. ---- '24. Woodward, Arthur Smith (1901) - Notes on fossil fishes found in the Knoydart formation, Nova Scotia. ''Bull. Geol. Soc. Amer., XII 311-312. ---- '25. Woodward, Arthur Smith (1901) - Notes on some Upper Devonian fish-remains discovered by Prof. A. G. Nathorst in East Greenland. ''Bihang svenska Vet.-Akad. Handl., XXVI (IV, 10) 10 pp., pl. (1900). ---- '26. Woodward, Arthur Smith (1901) - On a cornu of ''Cephalaspis carteri from the Lower Devonian of Looe. Trans. Roy. geol. Soc. Cornwall, XII (6) 431-433. ---- '27. Woodward, Arthur Smith (1901) - On some extinct reptiles from Patagonia, of the genera Miolania, Dinilysia, and Gonyodectes. ''Proc. Zool. Soc. Lond., 1901 169-184, pls. xv-xx. ---- '28. Woodward, Arthur Smith (1901) - On some extinct reptiles from Patagonia, of the genera Miolania, Dinilysia, and Genyodectes. ''Proceedings of the Zoological Society of London, 70(2):169-184. ---- '29. Woodward, Arthur Smith (1901) - On the bone-beds of Pikermi, Attica, and on similar deposits in northern Euboea. ''Geol. Mag., VIII (4) 481-486. ---- '30. Wortman, Jacob L. (1901) - A new American species of Amphicyon. ''Amer. Jour. Sci., 4 200-204, figs. A. and B. ---- '31. Wortman, Jacob L. (1901) - Studies of Eocene Mammalia in the Marsh collection, Peabody Museum. Part I: Carnivora. ''Amer. Jour. Sci., 4 333-348, 437-450, XII, 143-154, 193-206, 281. ---- '32. Wortman, Jacob L. (1901) - The probable successors of certain North American primates. ''Science, (n.s.) XIII 209-211. ---- '33. Würtenberger, Th. (1901) - Ueber geologische Funde, die beim Bau des Eisenbahntunnels in Ueberlingen a. S. gemacht wurden. ''Schrift. Ver. Gesch. Bodensee, XXX 22-30. ---- '34. Wüst, Ewald (1901) - Das Pliozän und das älteste Pleistozän Thüringens. ''Abh. naturforsch. Ges. Halle, XXIII 1-356, pls. I-IX. ---- '35. Wüst, Ewald (1901) - Ein fossilführender Saalekies bei Uichteritz bei Weissenfels. ''Zeitschr. Naturwiss., LXXIV 65-71. ---- '36. Wüst, Ewald (1901) - Ueber ''Elephas trogontherii Pohl. in Schlesien. Antwort auf die "Richtigstellung" des Herrn Wilhelm Volz. Centralbl. Min. Geol. Pal., 1901 683-686. ---- - X= '1. - Y= '''1. Yoshiwara, S. (1901) - On some Japanese fossil fishes. ''Chigaku Zasshi, XIII 135-143. (in Japanese) ---- '2. Young, John (1901) - ''The Amphibia of the Carboniferous rocks of the Clyde drainage area. 517 In : G.F.S. Elliot, M. Laurie and J.B. Murdoch (eds.), Fauna, flora and geology of the Clyde area. Glasgow (British association for the advancement of science). x + 567 pp., figs. . ---- - Z= '1. Zaborowski, S. (1901) - Crânes anciens et modernes de la Russie méridionale et du Caucase. ''Bull. Mém. Soc. Anthrop. Paris, II (5) 640-666, tabs. ---- '2. Zaborowski, S. (1901) - Origines des populations anciennes et actuelles de la Russie méridionale et du Caucase. ''Rev. sci., (Paris) XVI (4) 385-393. ---- '3. Zelízko, Johann Vratislav (1901) - Die prähistorischen Forschungen in Böhmen. ''Mitt. Anthrop. Ges. Wien, XXXI (35)-(36) . ---- '4. Ziegler, Heinrich E. (1901) - Ueber den derzeitigen Stand der Descendenzlehre in der Zoologie. ''Verh. Ges. deutsch. Naturforsch., Ärzte LXXIII (1) 228-248, 4 figs. ---- '5. Zimmermann, Ernst I. (1901) - Tiefbohrung bei Gross-Zöllnig. ''Zeitschr. deutsch. geol. Ges., LIII Verh. 22-28. ---- '6. Zinndorf, Jakob (1901) - Mitteilungen über die Baugrube des Offenbacher Hafens. Ein Beitrag zur geologischen und palaeontologischen Kenntnis der Cyrenenmergelschichten im nord-östlichen Teile des Mainzer Beckens, nebst einem Fundbericht über bearbeitete Baumstämme aus pr. Ber. ''Offenbacher Ver. Naturk., XXXVII-XLII 87-146, 3 figs., pls. II-V. ---- '7. Zittel, Karl A. von (1901) - ''History of geology and palaeontology to the end of the nineteenth century. Review. 8vo., i-xv+1-562 pages. (Translated from the original German of 1899 by Marie M. Ogilvie-Gordon). ---- '8. Zschokke, Fritz (1901) - ''Die Tierwelt der Schweiz in ihren Beziehungen zur Eiszeit. Basel. 71 pp. ---- - }} }} '''Copyright © , '''Created : '''2018-04-22 Category:Vertebrate Paleontology Reference List